


Heavens

by mangoesntangoes



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: M/M, Oop, ilovethem, thebestgaydads, thisreallywasntsupposedtoturnouthowitdid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesntangoes/pseuds/mangoesntangoes
Summary: hey!this was actually s’posed to be a prompt from tumblr but it turned into a love sceneyeetcomments are always appreciated!
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Hugh Everhart|Simon Westwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Heavens

“Just kiss me already, dammit.” Simon thought.

Hugh was laying almost on top of him, stroking his hair. He had just suffered one of the worst panic attacks of his life. 

They were on a mission. And that mission ended up with him being buried and underneath so much debris, he literally prayed the one rod holding the one rock, that was threatening to crush him, would hold. It felt like he had been down there for hours. And the rock fell.

But Hugh had came in the nick of time. 

He held up the rock and squeezed his fingers causing the thing to crumble. Simon laid there wide-eyed and tired, in Hugh’s arms. Hugh had asked him something, clearly distressed. And when Simon didn't answer, he picked him up and ran. 

And they ended up here, in bed, back at the basement. The window illuminated the the TV screen, which was playing some crappy romcom. The only noise that came from the room was the tv and their breathing.

Simon turned his head to look at Hugh. He had his eyes closed but he felt him move.

“You ok?” Hugh whispered, opening his eyes.

“I think so.”

Hugh sat up on his elbow, and rested his face in his palm.

“Yeah?” 

Simon smiled up at him and nodded. His face looked pale in the moonlight and his hair like strands of gold. 

“Good.” Hugh sighed.

It almost seemed like his face was getting closer.

“Well, I guess I better...let you rest.

He didn’t get up though. He just kept staring at Simon.

“You can stay...” Simon almost begged. Hugh let out a light chuckle.

“No, you really should get some rest.” he whispered, still not moving.

They were staring at each other for a while now. More specifically, at each other’s lips.

Simon licked his at one point of their contest, which drew Hugh’s face closer.

“Um,” Hugh said, a bit awkwardly. He patted Simon’s shoulder as he sat up.

“Uh, Good- Good night.” he said. It almost sounded like he was forcing himself to speak.

Simon frowned as he watched Hugh stumble his way to the stairs.

“Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid,” Hugh thought. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his face in his hands. He had knocked over a cup in anger of his stupidness. He looked at the glass shattered over the carpet floor.

“What is wrong with me?” he whispered to himself.

He was right there.

He was so close.

But still.

Hugh decided to be a coward and chicken out on a once in a-lifetime chance.

He could have kissed him.

He wanted to kiss him.

Why didn’t he? Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did he? Why? Why? Whywhwywhwywhwywhwywhwhyyywhwywhy

Hugh’s head rang. He covered his ears in hopes to stop the noise but somehow it only grew louder. What is wrong with him? Is he really freaking out because he didn't kiss him? He couldn't see anymore through his tears.

Oh god, is this what Simon feels?

He groaned loudly and put his head in between his legs. 

How could he be so stupid? 

Hugh lifted his head as he heard his door open.

“Hugh?” 

Simon cautiously walked over to his friend. He noticed the glass on the floor around his bare feet. He looked up to Hugh again.

Hugh launched to his feet wrapping his arms around him, making Simon yelp in surprise.   
Simon placed his hands on Hugh’s shoulder blades.

“Did I wake you up?” Hugh whispered, in Simon’s hair.

Simon patted his back.

“Kinda. Are you ok?”

Hugh said nothing.

Just tell him.

“Hugh? Are you ok?”

Again, still nothing.  
You have another chance. Just. Tell. Him. 

Simon pulled away from him to see his face. 

They were staring again.

“Are you ok?” Simon tried again.

Do Something! Anything, please! 

He placed a gentle hand on Hugh’s cheek.

Hugh placed his on top and bent forward.

Just do it now, idiot.

Simon gasped, startled, as Hugh’s lips crashed onto his nose.

Hugh immediately pulled away from him, wide eyed and seriously red.

Simon snorted. Then he laughed. Hugh’s shoulders slumped in embarrassment.

Before he could release Simon’s waist, and sulk in shame, Simon grabbed his face.

Hugh moaned in surprise as he pressed their lips together.

Hugh couldn’t tell time had stopped when their lips meet. He couldn’t even tell if they were in his room anymore. He felt like he was floating, his body growing light but his grip on Simon’s waist became tighter with each kiss that grew firmer. His legs grew weak as he felt himself backing up towards the bed. 

His heart pounded.

And he could feel Simon’s thumping too. 

Simon tangled fingers through his hair. Hugh untwisted the tie tangled in Simon’s. He felt clumsy doing it. He could only focus in how he gladly let Simon invade his senses. Simon tightened his grip on Hugh’s neck, pulling them closer than they already were. 

Hugh took a breath of air to insure this moment wasn’t a dream. Each breath he took smelled of Simon, of cinnamon and some kind of...tea? Whatever it was, Hugh couldn’t seem to get enough of it. They both seemed so comfortable in this moment, it almost felt like they’ve been doing it for ages. His thoughts were interrupted as he tripped himself and fell backwards on the bed. 

Hugh’s entire body tingled as Simon sat on top of him. Heat rose in his chest. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. But just the feel of Simon’s body was hypnotic beyond reason. 

They parted their lips, breathing senselessly, wanting to claim each other again. Hugh buried his face in the nape of Simon’s neck, taking in his scent. He heard Simon give a little gasp as he slid his fingers into his shirt. 

Hugh lightly kissed at his pulse, which made him jump a little.   
Simon’s voice was shaky, mixed with sweetness and pleasure. He claimed Hugh’s mouth again, hungry for him. Hugh became aware of his fingers, which felt smooth skin and a rigid scar. Hugh ignored it, discovering all parts of his stomach and chest.   
Simon was also aware of Hugh’s steady fingers. 

His breathing was heavy, almost sounding like a whimper. Hugh’s fingers slid around the back of Simon’s body. He drew small gentle circles on the small of his back, making him arch. Hugh could feel the knot in his stomach getting tighter. He had really become confident in this moment, claiming Simon for his own. 

And just moments before, he was afraid to just kiss him.

He smiled against Simon’s lips as he kissed harder. Simon moaned against him and tugged at Hugh’s shirt. In return, Hugh delicately slid off Simon’s shirt. He admired the dark skinned sight before placing his lips in the middle of Simon’s chest. 

Simon’s fingers felt familiar in his hair, running through, and stroking, and tugging, and clutching. Hugh slowly moved his lips around the dimensions of Simon’s stomach, and chest. He wanted to explore every little part of him. 

His lips circled around to Simon’s shoulder. Hugh felt his teeth clutch down on the soft skin. The action made Simon throw his head back with a gasp. Hugh held onto him so he didn’t fall off his lap. Simon held tight, his body shaking and rubbing against Hugh’s. 

At this rate, they both would break. 

Hugh released his shoulder, his mouth and tongue traveling along the length of Simon’s neck to his face. He kissed Simon’s cheek, sweetly.

“I love you,” he whispered into Simon’s ear.

Simon dropped his face into Hugh’s neck. They stayed hugging for awhile, Hugh still tracing circles on Simon’s back and Simon fingers exploring his hair. It felt like they were swaying in the heavens, the only two presences known to their existence. The room was quiet now, save for their breathing. 

Simon pushed up and laid his hands on Hugh’s shoulders. One of hands traveled to his cheek.

“Im tired...” Simon wheezed. 

“Wanna lay down?”

Simon smiled in response and Hugh laid down with him still on top of his body. Their breathing was still heavy, but sweet and inviting. Their fingers still ventured each others bodes. Their lips still gave soft and saccharine kisses. The two held each other tight, disheveled and hot. 

“You know, when we were in...the basement, I was just wanting for you to kiss me.”

“Were you? Dammit...”

Simon giggled, bumping his forehead with his. Hugh closed his eyes, a tired smile on his face. 

“ Well, i’m glad you...still gave me a chance.”

“Yeah, I’d love for you to kiss my nose again.”

Hugh groaned.

“It’s ok!” Simon quickly reassuring him. He put his hands on Hugh’s face.

“I actually...liked it....”

The two looked away from each other, slightly amused. Hugh caught a quick glance of Simon, who was smiling stupidly. Hugh felt the same smile growing on his face. They nuzzled their noses together. Hugh placed a gentle on the bridge of Simon’s nose.

“Well, I’ll remember that, babe...” he said tiredly.

Simon raised an eyebrow.

“Babe?”

“Can...can I call you that?”

He said it, almost cowering. Simon had to stifle his laugh. 

“Yea. Yea, I like that...”

They held onto each other tight, as if the world would blow them apart if they let go. Their legs tangled and Hugh’s head rested on top of Simon’s.

It was a comfortable moment.

And it wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!   
> this was actually s’posed to be a prompt from tumblr but it turned into a love scene  
> yeet  
> comments are always appreciated!


End file.
